


I love you

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, lots of love, sleepy rocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: Gateway promotions have now started and all Rocky wants is some sleep but he can't say no to Eunwoo's will for some cuddles.-Basically a short one-shot fic of Chaky cuddles and a little more.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this was very sudden. I was listening to 12 Hours and for some reason, this short fic came up in my mind. I really love that song and I was listening to it on loop while writing this.
> 
> I got inspiration from all the chaky content from that radio show they were on after show champion. Well, mostly because of how often Eunwoo touched that small ponytail on top of Rocky's head lol. I thought, he must really love Rocky's new hair.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this shortie and please support Astro's comeback!

Rocky's back was pressed against Eunwoo's chest, and his head was resting on Eunwoo's shoulder. 

They ignored MJ's complaints about them taking up all the space, and finally, he gave up and left them. Rocky and Eunwoo stayed sprawled out on the soft couch, feeling relaxed and content in the heat and scent of each other.

With Eunwoo's arm over Rocky's chest and his hand playing lazily with Rocky's pink hair, Rocky felt like he was in heaven. After the activities of performing and talking on the late radio show today, Rocky was drained entirely from energy. When they finally came home, all he wanted was to go to sleep. But he couldn't say no to Eunwoo's bright eyes and adorable pink cheeks that asked him to cuddle with him just when Rocky was ready for bed. 

Now, Rocky was on the verge of some sweet sleep in the arms of his lover when that soft honey voice suddenly pulled him away from the entrance to dreamland.

"You said I made your heart flutter and that you won't be able to fall asleep. So why are you sleeping now?" Eunwoo whined and pulled at Rocky's hoodie.

"I didn't know I would be this tired," Rocky answered while yawning and took Eunwoo's hand that laid on his chest. Slowly and carefully as if Eunwoo's fingers were the most valuable and precious things in the world, Rocky caressed them.

"Did your heart really flutter before? Only because I said, you would be my bias if I was an Aroha?" Eunwoo asked and started playing with the pink and soft hair strands between his fingers again. The feeling was lovely, and Eunwoo was sure he could just lay like this all night as long as he had Rocky's warm body over him and Rocky's cute pink hair in one hand.

"Of course, and my heart flutters all the time-"

"Ah, seriously," Eunwoo snorted, but Rocky just ignored him and continued. "My heart flutters and beats faster every time you look at me or every time I hear your voice across the room or every time we accidentally touch-"

"How naive of you to assume that there are any accidental touches between us."

Rocky's head snapped up, and he turned to look at Eunwoo, his eyes wide. "What?" he said.

Eunwoo just smiled at him, not so innocently though. Rocky blushed and laid his head back down on Eunwoo's shoulder.

"So how much did your heart flutter?" Eunwoo asked him with a sweet smile that would have made Rocky's heart melt if he had seen it.

"This much," Rocky answered and held out his arms to the sides. Eunwoo laughed and hit Rocky on the arm that stretched out in front of his face.

"That's not a lot," Eunwoo whined.

"But it is a lot for my heart to handle," Rocky answered with a cute pout. Eunwoo laughed and ruffled Rocky's hair.

"You’re too obvious saying things like that on camera though. If you're going to continue like this, you might just as well say, "I love you," and let the whole world know," Eunwoo said and pinched Rocky's cheek with the hand that had been in Rocky's hair less than a second ago. Rocky squealed in surprise like he always did when Eunwoo did something sudden and surprising. And like always, Eunwoo giggled at his boyfriend's cute reaction.

"I love you."

It was Eunwoo's turn to make a small squeal, surprised over the sudden confession. He hadn't expected that so suddenly.

"You… Ah, seriously, you…" Eunwoo laughed nervously. Even though Rocky told him that often Eunwoo still couldn't and would never get over the feeling of his heart skipping a beat and butterflies fluttering inside his stomach when he heard those words.

Rocky moved so quickly and smoothly Eunwoo didn't get a chance to understand what was happening until he felt Rocky straddle him and lean over him. Eunwoo's breath got caught in his throat, and he had to force himself to not cough straight into Rocky's face that was only a few centimeters from his own. A wild feeling of nervousness bit a hole in his stomach and he couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him because of how overwhelming that feeling was.

"So what if I say I love you? Can't I say that? I love you. I love you. I love you-" Rocky said it over and over again. Eunwoo's heart would stop beating if Rocky continued like this.

"Okay, okay! I know-"

"I love you. I love you-"

"I get it!" Eunwoo laughed but felt embarrassed over the deep blush that he knew was covering not only his face but also his neck and hoped he would calm down if he didn't have to look at that beautiful face and those dark shining eyes that he loved so, so much.

"Wow, what's that? I don't think I've ever seen you so red," Rocky said teasingly and cupped Eunwoo's face in his large hands and turned it towards himself again. 

Rocky had an amused look on his face that Eunwoo wanted to gently rub off. Eunwoo wasn't supposed to be the one who got flustered; it was the other way around. But Rocky straddling him was too much. Of course, he was feeling embarrassed and nervous, and everything a human could feel when their lover was on top of them like this. Eunwoo couldn't stop the urge, so he cupped Rocky's face in his hands just like Rocky was doing to him and brought their lips together in a harsh kiss. Eunwoo held Rocky's face firmly, not too hard but yet determinedly. He was sending the signal that he wouldn't let Rocky pull away until he did.

The more they kissed, the more passion burned in their kisses, and the more breathless they got. It didn't matter if both of them wanted to continue. They wouldn't be able to kiss each other ever again if they died from the lack of air in their lungs. With loud gasps, they pulled away.

"Yah, don't do those things on our couch!" MJ shouted from the kitchen.

"Go get a room!" Sanha shouted after MJ, giggling.

Rocky covered his mouth, wide-eyed. Eunwoo laughed at the sight of that messy hair and swollen red lips together with those big embarrassed eyes.

Rocky groaned and laid down on Eunwoo and buried his face in the crook of Eunwoo's neck. Eunwoo's hand found Rocky's hair, and once again, his fingers started sliding through those pink like cotton candy strains. His other hand started to softly stroke Rocky's back.

Eunwoo turned his head and pressed a soft kiss on the side of Rocky's head. "I love you, Minhyuk," he whispered.

"I love you, Dongmin Hyung," Rocky whispered back, smiling.


End file.
